


Time to Ruin These People’s Lives

by demon_in_a_shoeboxx



Series: Winchesters & Demigods [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Bisexual Will Solace, Dean Winchester is Not Amused, Empousai (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Ferrets, Gay Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque is a Good Sibling, Help, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lies, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Necromancy, Nico di Angelo is a Little Shit, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is Not Amused, Supportive Hazel Levesque, Tags Are Hard, Trapped, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_in_a_shoeboxx/pseuds/demon_in_a_shoeboxx
Summary: Hazel, Nico, and Will were put on a quest to map the Labyrinth. Following a new lead for the location of Daedalus workshop they travel to Council Grove, Kansas. It’s not fun or easy but they do get to meet some very interesting people.Sam and Dean have had slow hunting as of late so when four people go missing relatively close to the Bunker, they decide to check it out. Should have been a milk run, but they just had to meet some weird-ass teenagers.NOTE:Takes place 6 years after the events of Heroes of Olympus and the Kane Chronicles, so around late 2016/early 2017. I’ve also changed the timeline of Supernatural so putting the Leviathans away was the last of the crazy (in canon) so Sam and Dean just hunted while living in the Bunker.p.s. this fic isn't abandoned but i'm kinda a slow writer....
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Winchesters & Demigods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828081
Comments: 38
Kudos: 130





	1. So Get This....

**Author's Note:**

> i'll be adding tags as i go as well and (maybe) changing the rating

“So, how many people have gone missing?” Dean asked Sam, opening his menu. Eyes skimming over the plastic page for the burger section.

“Four people last time I checked,” said Sam taking a sip of water, “only one has been found so far, Timothy Collins.”

Dean nodding in acknowledgment, turned to the waitress.

“Hi, do you two know what you want today or do you need another minute?” She looked at the two expectantly waiting for an answer.

“Yes, I’ll have- CRASH!

The waitress, Sam, and Dean looked over to see two teenagers on the floor with food all around them and the crash site. A dark-haired boy in an aviator jacket and black jeans swiftly stood up and tried to wipe the food off him. The other boy just groaned on the floor, clearly receiving the brunt of the fall. 

While the two boys were picking themselves off the floor a third teenage girl with dark curly hair stepped into the diner. Dean noticed she didn’t look twice at the two boys, now standing with stained clothes, and instead sat in the booth next to him. Dean wondered if the boys were just clumsy, but there again the dirty looks being exchanged indicated otherwise. 

“Um, you were saying?” said the waitress, quickly recovering from the interruption.

“Yes, I’ll have the Bob Omelet with the side of salad,” replied Sam. Folding his menu to hand over.

“And you?”

“I’ll have the bacon cheeseburger with onion rings.” 

Dean was still glancing over at the both next to his. He wondered why the teens looked so scruffy and why the second boy had a bandaged arm.

“I’ll get everything over to you as soon as I can” chirped the waitress, not waiting for a reply she went back to the kitchens. 

Sam pulled out his computer and began trying to find connections between the missing persons. Clearly busy reading, Dean’s attention turned again to the teenagers in the booth next to him. Now Dean able to clearly see the three. 

In the seat facing away from him was the dark-haired girl wearing a purple t-shirt. She had covered the entire table with a map, cross checking with a small journal to the side of the table. The dark-haired boy still wore his aviator jacket but now Dean could see a black skull t-shirt and rips in his black jeans. Even though his face was blocked by the girl’s head Dean could see his hands moving along the map. Almost like he was planning a route to take in the future. The third teen had golden blond hair, sunglasses clipped onto his orange t-shirt, and a slightly bloody arm?

Dean had to take a double take on the blonde boy. _Why does he see blood?_

The other two were in deep conversation, whispering to one another quickly. Pointing to various parts of the map and circling (what Dean assumed to be) the most important parts. 

“The workshop has to be here. Mortals usually don’t disappear near the entrances. They can’t open it.” Said the dark-haired boy. His voice was low in volume but determined.

“I know that. Collins’ report of what happened matches and everything. The Greek letter, time going out whack, and even the things he can’t explain all add up.” Said the girl in a purple T-shirt as she crossed out a street on the map laid out on the table, “Now all we have to do is find the entrance.”

Dean’s attention sharpened the moment Timothy Collins name was mentioned, so did Sam’s. What was this entrance? Why was he talking about mortals like he wasn’t one? Why are they looking for a workshop?

“Here’s the Bob Omelet with salad and bacon cheeseburger with onion rings. Do you need anything else?” said the waitress, interrupting Deans train of thought.

“No thanks.” Said Sam, as she walked to the teenager’s booth he looked over at Dean and whispered, “Did you hear that? Do you think they know something we don’t?”

“Nah, I mean, maybe? That one girl seemed pretty sincere when speaking. Plus, they know Collins went missing. He was only gone for like a day.” Dean whispered back.

“They could have seen something in the paper or heard from the locals. Have you heard them say anything else about the disappearances?”

“Yeah. Something about mortals disappearing near some entrance and a report Collins wrote about his experience.” Dean said before downing a mouthful of burger.

Same looked surprised when Dean said the word mortal. 

“Any other mention of mortals?”

“Um,” Dean’s eyes drifted off in focus, “something about them not being about to open whatever.”

“Do you think we should be concerned with them? They seem to know something.”

Dean thought about it. His mind wandered off to the map they were working on. From where he was sitting, he could only see the half closer to the end of the table but that was enough. Dean could clearly see a map of Council Grove, Kansas with the marina circled three times.


	2. What A Nice Town. Let’s stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most of this chapter wrote itself tbh.

Will was not having the best day. He was stabbed by an Empousai. Nico tripped into him (spilling food all over him). And now his fries were cold.

While Nico and Hazel were planning, he was attempting to remove a ketchup stain out of his shirt. Realizing nothing could be done he began to pick food off Nico’s plate. Now munching fries (not cold this time) he turned to the map on the table. 

“When are we going down to the marina?”

“Probably around 7 or 8.” Said Hazel, as she finished her tomato soup. “I saw a motel close to the marina. We could go check that out and get takeout for dinner.”

Both boys nodded in agreement. 

As the group headed out the diner’s entrance Will could see one of the men in a nearby booth staring at him. Will chalked it up to him (and Nico and Hazel) being new to town. Not thinking anything of the encounter, he walked next to Nico on the sidewalk. 

Council Grove was a beautiful place with the air of being a meeting place between past and present. The people mulling around storefronts and the sky might have belonged to any era. As the group walked past stone houses the motel appeared in the distance reminding Will of every other small-town motel. The one story probably wasn’t very busy looking at the nearly empty parking lot. 

The main door’s green paint was peeling slightly as Hazel opened it. A bells ring greeted them. Will also saw some outdated magazines, dying plants, and key hooks the old-fashioned motel had.

“Hello, do ya’ll want a room?” said the man behind the front desk. Trying not to stare and the new arrivals.

“Yeah, one double please.” Replied Nico. Reaching for his wallet to pay.

“Your room is number 5 and here’s the key. Don’t lose it please.”

Nico finished paying and grabbed the key. The door bells ring announced them leaving the front office.

“This room is ugly.” Nico stated. He was staring at the bed comforters’ patterns in disgust. Dropping his bag on the foot of one of the beds he picked up a discolored binder of local attractions from a nightstand and began flipping through it.

“We’re only staying the night hopefully.” Said Will. Sitting next to Nico to see if there were any good restaurants around.

As Hazel went to the bathroom she added, “And make sure it’s not too expensive. We only have so much money.”

Nico hummed in response. Flipping the pages to the restaurant section he began to scan the page.

“Oh, look there’s a Tai place just a block and a half away.” Suggested Will. Pointing it out on the page.

“Yeah that could work. I can’t really see any other place that isn’t mainly serving burgers. Let’s ask Hazel when she get out of the bathroom.” 

Nico’s eyes then saw Will’s arm. Getting off the foot of the bed he reached for Will’s medical bag. Pulling out a roll of new bandages and disinfection wipes he started to unwrap the old bandages. Will moved his body so Nico could work more efficiently. 

While Nico was rebandaging Will’s arm, Hazel came out of the bathroom.

“Have you guys found a restaurant yet?”

“Yep. It’s a Tai place that’s just a block and a half away too.” Said Will, going to the trashcan to throw away his old bandages.

“That sounds good.” said Hazel, “So, what do you guys want to do right now? We have like four hours to burn.”

Nico picked up the motel attractions binder from the nightstand again.

“There’s a bunch of shops in town I could shadow travel too. Then we can browse along till dinner.”

“You’re not shadow traveling Nico” Said Will, “You shadow traveled here and that’s enough for today.”

“Wills right Nico. It’s a nice day too.” Added Hazel. She looked at Nico as id she was daring him to argue.

Nico didn’t say anything. He just hummed in agreement.

“So, let’s go now.” Nico said as he headed for the door.

~

Will was browsing through Grove Gardens while Nico and Hazel went to Rerun Consignments & Antique Mall. 

There was no roof over many of the plants. Will found having no ceiling to be nice. It reminded him of camp in a way. He was browsing along the flower section trying to find some new plant the Demeter kids might like. When nothing came of his search he decided to go to the antique store where Nico and Hazel where.

As Will was walking he saw two men dressed in suits come out of the police station. He thought he had seen these two men before but his mind just brushed passed his thoughts.

A ring of a bell alerted Nico Will had arrived.

“Hey Will. How was Grove Gardens?” Asked Nico. He led Will towards the clothing section where Hazel was.

“It was nice but I didn’t find any new flowers.” Replied Will.

“Oh, it’s fine. I’m sure Katie won’t be too disappointed.” Nico said, reassuring Will.

Nico led Will to the clothes section.

They found Hazel holding a blouse with roses embroidered on the collar. She also had some other clothes laid across the back of a chair. When she noticed the boys approaching, she pointed to her pile clothes.

“I found some stuff ya’ll might like,” Said Hazel, holding up some shirts and jackets, “I know one of your shirts was ripped up Will so I thought I could find a replacement.”

“Thanks.” Said Will, now paying closer attention to what clothes were in the pile.

He found a T-shirt with ‘Metallica’ written in a bold font. Nothing was wrong with it so Will nodded to Hazel and grabbed the shirt from her to see what size it was. Nico was also going through the clothes Hazel picked out. Unlike Will, he found nothing appealing. 

As 6pm was nearing the group headed over to the cash register to pay for Hazel’s and Will’s new clothes.

The walk to the Tai place was pleasant. The day was cooling down and other families could be seen coming outside to enjoy the coolness of the coming twilight. Two women could be seen exiting a flower boutique with armfuls of daisies, lilacs, and tulips.

The Tai place was small and already gaining a larger (or large for the town) crowd so Nico, Hazel, and Will decided to get takeout and eat at the motel.

~

“These noodles are too spicy for me! Does anyone else want them?” Asked Will as he franticly reached for a cup of water. His face had an obvious flush to it.

“I’ll take them.” Said Hazel reaching for his takeout box. She had ordered oysters with some plain rice but was still hungry.

“So, do you guys have an idea of how we want to investigate to marina?” Asked Hazel as she was eating Will’s noodles. Her old food containers littered on the dresser top.

“We can start at the buildings because that’s where some doors might be. Then things will get more difficult. Another door in nature could be anywhere.” Nico stated, “Even the one in Camp Half-Blood was found on accident.”

“It’s getting close to seven. We should head out soon.” Suggested Will

“Let me grab Collins’ report really quick.” Said Hazel.

The group exited the motel room around seven to see the setting sun. Some children were outside playing in the grass but other than that no one else was out. There was a slight breeze coming from the lake but the evening was not cold.

Nobody was at the marina.

Just a couple of boats bobbed in the water at the docks with tall cattails lining their sides.

“Wait! It says here Collins just touched the marking. That means he must have some godly blood, right?” Will said excitedly as he held Collins report.

He showed Hazel and Nico the page.

“I didn’t see that before Will.” Hazel said looking surprised at the new information, “But we still don’t know how the others got into the Labyrinth. Or even if they did.”

Will knew that the possibility of all four missing persons having enough godly blood to open an entrance to the Labyrinth was small.

“Wait. If someone can only open the entrances if they’re a demigod, and only one victim can confirm he had godly blood, then someone else has to be opening the entrances.”

Nico looked at the two as if he was also shocked his mind found that possibility.

“Then this place might not be where the workshop is.” Added Hazel.

All three demigods looked at one another.

What they didn’t see or hear was an older black car parking at the marina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked the chapter  
> kudos and comments are appreciated  
> i'll update as soon as i can


	3. It’s on The Tip of My Tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when they said writers block was messy i didn't expect it to be like that. sorry for the wait.

As the three teenagers left the diner Dean stared at the blonde’s arm. Wondering how he had injured himself. Dean looked away the moment he noticed the teen looking at him.

“I don’t know Sam. We should check with the local police first.” Dean said. He didn’t feel confident enough to jump to conclusions. 

The two sat in silence while they finished their lunch.

~

Sam and Dean were driving to the town police station.

“I want to see if Timothy Collins has given the police any evidence.” Said Sam. He was already dressed in his FBI suit. “If he has any injures, we could narrow down why he disappeared.”

Dean nodded in agreement next to him. His fingers tapping the steering wheel to the beat of the radio. 

The police station was plain faced. Some simply cut bushes and flowers framed the entrance. The inside looked similar to many other police stations. (And Dean’s been in plenty of police stations)

Sam and Dean walked into the station.

“Hello, do you two need something?” Asked one of the officers near the front of the building. She put down a file and walked over to Dean.

“Yes, we’re here with the FBI to investigate the disappearing persons.” Said Dean. His fake FBI badge was held out in front of him. 

No matter how many times he faked being a federal agent he always had some doubt it wouldn’t work. Thankfully the officer in front of him had no suspicion.

“Great. I’m Officer Stewart. I’m the head officer on this case. We could really use some more manpower.”

“Glade we could be helpful.” Said Sam.

Officer Stewart nodded at the two excitedly. Motioning with her hand for them to follow her she led them to a back office.

Now Dean could clearly see the rest of the police station. With Council Grove being a smaller town, it wasn't surprising to see only a couple of desks, some posters, a bulletin board of local events, and some children's drawings (probably from a nearby school or the officer's kids).

Officer Stewart pointed to the closest door. It bore a metal plaque with the words 'Officer Fisher: Head of Detective Department'. Nothing in the office was out of place. All the pens were neatly stacked in a mug, black wire trays were holding piles of papers, and all the filing cabinets were clearly labeled. Whoever used this office knew how to properly organize. 

“This is Officer Fisher’s office. She’s out for the week but ya’ll can use her office space.” Said Officer Stewart, “The files about the missing people are on her desk. Come get me if you need any help. I’ll be talking to the families.”

She closed the door as she left the room.

Sam had already begun to look through the files on the desk.

“So, Timothy Collins had to write a report about his disappearance, right? Here it says he was last seen in his house and then less than twenty-four hours later he’s found in the marina.” Said Sam. He was reading Collins account of his disappearance.

“Why did anyone report him hissing then? Doesn’t it take over twenty-four hours before someone can even file a missing persons report?” Asked Dean.

“Well he says his front door had a glowing Greek letter and when he opened it, he saw a long hallway.”

Dean stopped flipping through the file in his hand.

“Wait. Those kids at the diner mentioned a Greek letter as well. They also said something about things that can’t be explained.” Dean said, “I don’t think Collins was able to fully explain the hallway appearing.” 

Both of them shared a look.

“I think they’re going to go to the marina.” Said Dean.

“Why?”

“I saw the map they had on their table. The marina was pretty clearly circled.”

“Well it can’t hurt to give that a try. I have no other leads.” Said Sam.

Sam and Dean grabbed the remaining papers and headed out of the police station. 

~

They picked up some takeout on the way to the marina. Nothing really happened for the first couple of hours. Both of them just read the remaining files and finished their dinner. Neither of them saw three people walking around the marina, being occupied with their reading. 

Dean looked up after reading one of the recent papers.

“Hey, Sam, those are the kids from the diner!” Whispered Dean. He didn’t know if the teens had spotted him yet.

Sam immediately put his reading away.

Both of them silently got out of the impala. They caught a snippet of the dark-haired girl saying “- where the workshop is” from near the impala.

Glancing at one another, both men walked very carefully to the three teens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big SHOUT out to:  
> 1) sweetener by Ariana Grande  
> 2) Rated R by Rihanna   
> these are great albums!


	4. Don’t Do This. But the glowing light!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to be more descriptive in this chapter to improve my writing.

“I can’t feel any death around me right now but that might be because they died in the labyrinth.” Said Nico. He turned to Will but was met with the sight of two men in suits.

Both men looked like they were deer caught in headlights. As if they didn’t think they would be seen quite so soon.

_Who are these people?_

Hazel was the first to break the silence.

“Were you following us?”

“Uh, we’re with the FBI,” Said the taller man, “and we need to investigate the marina.” 

Everyone just stood on sidewalk not moving or saying anything else. Nico moved closer to Will. He looked over at Hazel to see her staring at the taller FBI agent. With no time to question her behavior, the shorter agent spoke.

“So, if you three could get out of here that would be nice.” He said hastily. 

“Oh, well, um... we were just talking a walk by the water.” Will said as he steered Nico and Hazel to walk with him, “So, um, we’ll just get out of your way now.”

The three hurried along the sidewalk. 

“Hey,” Nico whispered to Hazel, “are you ok?”

“I’m fine Nico. I just thought I recognized those men.”

“Me too. I think I saw them at the diner.” Added Will. He was looking back at the two.

They were circling around that portion of the marina but they never strayed far.

“We still have to find where those people are disappearing,” Said Nico, pointing to more of the marina, “We could look at these buildings and docks right here.” 

Blue paint was chipping off a sign reading _Council Grove Lake_ as the water calmly lapped at the docks. A pavilion stood some yards away next to the bathrooms. 

“Okay. But let’s stick close to each other.”

Nico kept mulling over the idea that something or someone was luring mortals into the Labyrinth. His first experience with the maze wasn’t the best. How he even survived with Kronos rising and the battle at Zeus’ Fist he will never know.

Will kept on looking behind the group, presumably to the two FBI agents, as he searched around the pavilion. His hands couldn’t stop moving.

“Hey, I think somethings on that ferry.” Whispered Hazel, pointing to the boat. It was fastened to the last dock. As Nico got closer, he could see a faint golden glow coming from deep within the ferry.

Weird glowing things were never a good thing.

“Let’s check it out.”

Nico reached for his sword.

The ferry swayed just a tad bit as the three demigods boarded. The side bumping the dock in time to the waves. They tried to be a quiet as possible. No one spoke. 

Or looked away from their surroundings. 

Hazel and Nico stood back-to-back, weapons at the ready. All eyes scanned the seats and walls. Waiting for something to come out of the shadows.

Nothing attacked them.

_That’s a first._

Will tapped Nico’s shoulder and pointed to the staircase going below deck. That was where the light was coming from.

Hazel stepped forward. Peering into the staircase. Nothing yelled danger to her so she kept walking. Nico and Will followed with their weapons still drawn. 

It was a small space not meant for too many people. Now the age of the ferry was apparent. White paint peeled in halos around nail heads. Patchy mold littered coiled rope on the floor. But it wasn’t is complete shambles.

“oh, wow.” Nico said. 

The golden light was coming out of a closet door. 

“Should we open this?” Asked Will. He was staring at the door like it offended him.

“Yes. There’s a delta on it. This door leads to the Labyrinth.” Answered Hazel.

She reached for the handle and pulled.

More golden light blinded them as the door opened. Greeting them was the most beautiful forest Nico had ever seen. The trees grew tall and straight up, as if chasing the sun. Moss and shrubby ferns were strewn on the forest floor.

“I thought the Labyrinth led to tunnels underground. Not the woods.” Will stated bluntly. 

“So did I.” Nico said

“Do either of you recognize these woods?” Asked Hazel, her sword was still draw but her face showed confusion. 

Both boys shook their heads.

“Do we want to check them out?”

“I don’t know. All our stuff is still in the motel and we don’t know what’s in there.” Said Will, “For all we know this could be in the underworld.”

Nico shook his head.

“I’ve been everywhere in the underworld and I ‘ve never seen a place like this.”

“Same.”

“Well, well. What do we have here?”

All the teens jumped at the sound of a voice that most certainly wasn’t theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to folklore by Taylor Swift  
> her newest album is so amazing
> 
> i've also been working on another part to The Other People series called We've Been Watching


	5. It Appeared to Be A Mountain Lion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i plan on this ending? no  
> do i like the ending? yes

The marina Dean was “searching” was actually quite nice. The docks weren’t new but well taken care of. Everything was the perfect. A family was even having a picnic.

“Is now a good time to start following them?”

“What? No Dean. They’re still out in the open. If we follow them now, they’ll see us. We should wait so we can get out of there sight.”

“Yeah.” 

“Do you see any evidence of Collins’ just appearing like he said?”

“I don’t even know what to look for Sam.”

Sam’s mouth formed a thin line. Clearly frustrated he began to search the docks. 

_Oh, well this is great. We have no idea what to look for and our only lead is a bunch of teenagers._

Pacing along the sidewalk, Dean checked his phone. No notifications from Bobby or Kevin. 

The sky dimed as the sun dipped below the horizon. The family having the picnic began packing up as the mother manhandled her children into the car. Her wife folded the blankets and picked up any bits of leftover trash. 

Dean began searching the marina as well. Peering into bushes, behind benches, and trees his eyes did a wide sweep of the surrounding area.

“Hey!” Dean jogged towards Sam, “Those kids are on the other side of the marina now. Let’s go check out what they’re doing.”

“Yeah. Let’s just be careful.”

“When aren’t we?” Dean said with a smirk.

Sam just rolled his eyes as he walked past Dean.

“I don’t see anything” Said Sam as they neared the last of the docks.

Dean’s attention was pulled to a ferry. He noticed movement at first then he saw a golden light coming from boat.

“Hey, look at that.” Dean said, pointing to a ferry.

Sam didn’t look impressed until he saw the light. His eyebrows raised and the tension from his jaw lessened. 

“Yeah, yeah,” He said hurriedly, “Let’s check that out.”

They both creeped towards the ferry. Both making sure to keep quiet as they boarded. The boat swayed a bit but not much.

“I thought the Labyrinth led to tunnels underground. Not the woods.” Said some voice coming from beneath the ferry. 

“So did I.” Replied another voice. 

Dean looked over at Sam slightly wide eyed.

_I know what the Labyrinth is but that’s just a myth. Why is he talking about it like it’s real and he could enter? It was probably destroyed thousands of years ago anyways._

Motioning to Sam, Dean began to descend the staircase. 

“Do either of you recognize these woods?” A girl’s voice asked.

_Woods on a boat?_

“Do we want to check them out?”

“I don’t know. All our stuff is still in the motel and we don’t know what’s in there. For all we know this could be in the underworld.”

_Like where dead people go in Greek mythology?_

“I’ve been everywhere in the underworld and I’ve never seen a place like this.”

_And I’ve been dead before too kid, you aren’t special._

“Same.”

_So the two of them have died?_

Dean glanced over at Sam and was slightly relieved to see he wasn’t the only one confused over what these people had said. 

By now Sam and Dean were at the bottom of the stairs.

All three were crowded around what seemed to be a closet door. The only weird thing about it was the golden light Dean could see emitting from the doorway as well as the trees he could see inside.

“Well, well. What do we have here?” Said Dean. 

The three teens in front of him jumped simultaneously, turned around and just stared at him.

“Oh! Um…. eh… Nothing?” Stuttered the blonde as he shuffled his feet, not meeting Dean’s eyes.

“Actually, we were just looking around,” The black-haired teen said as he slowly moved to close the door, “Nothing super interesting though.”

“Then why is the door glowing and why can I see the woods inside it?” Demanded Sam. 

They struggled to answer.

“Look, we know you know about the disappearing people,” Sam said, “We’re just trying to find out how. So just answer our questions.”

“We don’t have t-“

She was cut off by the door opening. As quick as the door opened a full sword was in her hands.

Dean had pulled his weapon as well.

“Grrraaww”

It appeared to be a mountain lion.

“Go away!” Said the black-haired teen. He pointed his black sword towards the mountain lion as he shuffled his feet on the wooden flooring.

Nothing happened.

“Uh. Guys? Are we still on the ferry?” Asked the blonde. His eyes were staring at the wall.

“Of course, we are! Why wouldn’t we… oh.” Replied the black-haired teen.

Glancing around himself Dean noticed the walls were no longer wood. Dark gray stone blocks surrounded him, Sam, and the other three. The “door” was now an archway covered in vines.

_This can’t be good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I A Girl by Poppy is a cool album.
> 
> If there is anything y'all want to see me write just comment! I'd love to take prompts.


	6. Who Did It? Who Are You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **i've changed the rating to teen because of cursing**
> 
> i also have an Instagram id anyone wants to check that out!
> 
> @demon_in_a_sheboxx
> 
> i have some drawings and other things.

“Hazel what’s going on?” Asked Nico turning around. He was still wielding his sword.

“I don’t know. We may be in the Labyrinth but I’m not even certain about that.”

All five were staring at the walls that now surrounded them. The FBI agents held their guns just as the two demigods held their swords. 

Will held a dagger.

The shorter FBI agent whispered, “Do either of you want to explain? Or are we just going to let this mountain lion to circle us?” He watched the mountain lion with caution. Raising his gun slowly.

“It hasn’t hurt us though!” Replied Hazel hastily, “It might go away.”

“And lose a meal? I don’t think so.”

“I’ll scare it off.” Said Nico as he raised his black blade. Waving towards the lion he flicked it a couple time.

It seemed to do the trick. The mountain lion sided away through the archway. As the tail flicked out of sight the entire group visibly relaxed. Shoulders slumping and weapons being lowered. 

“Who are you?” The taller FBI agent asked.

_Should I lie or be honest?_

“Ummm…”

Will cut him off.

“Fist off who are you? And why where you following us?”

“We’re FBI agents.”

“I don’t think so.” Said Will accusingly, “Strange things don’t happen around us with just anybody.”

“What are you talking about?” Butted in the other FBI agent, “We don’t even know your names.”

Will looked over to Nico and Hazel as if he was asking a question. When his two friends nodded in agreement he continued.

“I’m Will. This is Nico and Hazel.” He pointed to Nico and Hazel respectively, “What are your names?”

“I’m Sam and this is Dean,” The taller FBI agent replied, “Now we know each other’s names you can tell us what you know about the disappearance of Timothy Collins.”

“Um, w-who?” Shuddered Will.

“Listen, I know ya’ll know.” Said Dean, “I overheard you at the diner. So just tell us what you know.”

Nico internally sighed. He, nor the others, had the time for this. Not when they were possibly trapped in the labyrinth.

“Look, let’s just get out of here. Then we can deal with the other shit.”

That seemed to silence everyone. 

_Ok. What’s going on with the walls?_

Olive vines curled around individual bricks along the archway. Almost like it was supporting the structure. To its sides, the gray stone walls loomed over the group. Cooling the area down and giving a sense of suffocation. 

“What did you mean when you said we may be in the Labyrinth Hazel? The Labyrinth doesn’t exist, right?” Asked Sam. 

Hazel shuffled her feet and glanced to Nico and Will.

“Well… it’s a long story and I don’t know how to explain very well a-and…” She trailed off. 

Thankfully Will cut into the conversation. 

“The Greek and Roman gods exist. I know, I know it’s confusing but listen!” He held his hands up. “The Greek gods are real and right now they reside in the United States, following the spark of the west. The old heroes are real, the monsters are real, and certain significant structures are real. Me, Nico, Hazel are demigods. One of our parents are mortal and the other is a Greeks or Roman god and we think the door led to the Labyrinth where we are now.”

Nico waited for Sam and Dean’s reaction.

_Would they think it was cool like he did when just finding out? Or would they argue and try to reject this new information?_

“Ok.”

_What?_

“Wait,” Hazel’s face showed confusion, “You guys aren’t going to ask any questions? You aren’t confused?” 

The two men exchanged a look.

“I’m confused all right, but I’ve also heard weirder.” Said Dean.

“Like what?” Nico blurted out. He crossed his arms as he glared at Dean.

“Vampires, werewolves, ghosts. All the things that creep around at night.”

Nico grinned.

“I’ve met werewolves. They’re not too bad.”

“You had to get stitches Nico.” Added Will.

“That’s not important.”

The two glared at each other.

“Hazel can you explain how we’re in the Labyrinth right now?” Said Sam, cutting the tension. 

“Huh? Oh, yes.” Stammered Hazel. She had been paying attention to Nico’s discussion with Dean, “So the Labyrinth is its own magical creation. Sense it was built it has been spreading underneath the mortal world. There a many ways to enter and I believe we were caught up in one.”

“So how do we get out?”

That no one could answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm going to a church event and it's going to be super awkward and AHHHHHH!


	7. Why are we yelling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more twists and turns!!
> 
> i'm still slightly stressed about the beginning of school but in confident i'll be ok

“We can’t get out?”

Dean looked worried as he glanced at Sam.

“Oh, we can get out! Don’t worry.” Will held his hand in a ‘calm down’ manner. 

“How Will? This place will try to separate us then kill us.” Said Nico sarcastically. 

_Wait. What?_

“Can you repeat that? And explain how?” Dean said with genuine concern and worry.

Sam didn’t look much better himself. His face had taken on a shocked expression, eyes wide with curiosity or worry. Hopefully the first.

“Well it’ll try to confuse and disturb us to the point we start making stupid decisions. Then once separated, we all will die horrible and painful deaths.” Said Nico straight-faced.

Everyone stood still, shocked at how relaxed Nico had said those things.

“But we aren’t going to die Nico,” Hazel moved towards him. “We’ll come up with a plan to get out. Eventually.”

_Well she doesn’t look confident in that answer._

“First things first let’s find a door.”

All eyes led to the archway.

“Question, why do we need to find a door? Isn’t this a maze? So, shouldn’t we be trying to find the exit.” Said Sam.

“The only way one can exit the Labyrinth is to go through a doorway of some sort. They usually lead to someplace in the mortal world. After that we can find a car or something.” Answered Hazel.

Dean had no idea how this worked or how they would get out but he did know the ceiling was caving in.

“EVEYONE OUT OF THE WAY!” Yelled Dean. 

Gray stone cracked under unseen strain. At first stray pebbles rained down but soon whole chunks of stone were falling to the ground. Clouds of dust fenced in the area, choking them.

_Uuggggg…. everything kinda hurts._

Dean groaned as he got up off the floor. Dust covered his suit and face. He scanned the area.

_Where’s Sam?_

“SAM! SAM! CAN YOU HEAR ME?” Shouted Dean. He hit the stone rubble with his fist as if he was trying to break it down.

“DEAN?”

“YEAH IT’S ME!”

“ARE YOU OK?”

“YEAH. SO ARE WILL AND NICO.”

“IS HAZEL OK?” Yelled Nico. His voice shook with worry.

Dean franticly searched for her through the rubble, finally landing on her purple shirt covered with dust. She didn’t appear to be conscious but otherwise she seemed okay.

“SHE’S OK. JUST KNOCKED OUT” Replied Dean.

“GOOD!”

Dean had no idea what had caused the roof to cave in but now it was just another problem to his day. 

_How am I going to get to Sam? When will Hazel get up? How will we get out of her without dying_

There were no answers.

Dean carefully positioned Hazel so she was sitting up even while unconscious. He didn’t want to further injure her.

“SO, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS?” Yelled Will through the rubble. 

“NO. YOU?”

“NOTHING INVOLVING NOT DYING!”

_Great._

“Uhg… what’s the yelling for?” Hazel groaned as she attempted to sit up. She shook her head as if she was shaking herself awake.

“Where are Will and Nico?” She said slightly panicked as she looked around her surroundings.

“Behind the wall of rubble. The roof caved in.”

“Oh. Any ideas to get to the other side?”

“No.” By this time Dean was pacing. 

“Hey guys!” Hazel said.

“You have to yell.”

“Ok. HEY GUYS!”

“HAZEL! YOU’RE UP! HOW ARE YOU FEELING?” Nico yelled back.

“BEEN BETTER.” She paused. “I DON’T THINK WE’RE GETTING BACK TOGETHER ANYTIME SOON.”

No response.

“OK. SO, WHAT NOW?” Sam said.

Hazel looked uncertain about her response.

“WE HAVE TO SPLIT UP AND FIND A WAY OUT SEPRATLY. IT’LL BE FINE.”

“Do we not have any say in this?” Asked Dean accusingly. He looked at her with doubt.

“Not really. I don’t think either of you have been in a situation like this. Also, Nico and I have both been inside the Labyrinth at one time or another.”

“When?” Asked Dean, still doubtful. His arms crossed and he cocked an eyebrow.

“That’s not important. Just trust we both know how to survive in here.”

“YOU SURE HAZEL?” Asked Nico. “IT’S NOT SUPER FUN.”

“YES, I’M SURE. ALSO, SMALLER GROUPS ARE BETTER ANYWAYS.”

“BUT I COULD SHADOWTRAVEL!”

_What’s that?_

“YOU ARE NOT SHADOWTRAVELING! DOCTER’S ORDERS.” Will yelled at Nico.

Dean could hear a faint scuffle happening on the other side of the rubble wall. Turning to Hazel he looked at her confused.

“Nico isn’t supposed to shadow travel because it drains him. Will’s just being cautious.” Hazel answered Deans question.

“FINE! SEE YOU SOON HAZEL!”

“I GUESS I’LL SEE YOU WHEN WE GET OUT DEAN!”

“STAY SAFE SAMMY!”

Hazel turned towards Dean.

“You going to be ok?”

“Yeah. Let’s go find a door.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blake McLain on youtube is a great channel i watch while writing.


	8. Family Can Suck & Ferret Bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i.... i have nothing to say but whoops?  
> who knew months could pass by so fast? But i have posted on my other fic and this one!!  
> so maybe i'm doing better?  
> :)  
> also 1,100 hits??? whAT???

Nico didn’t know what to think of Sam.

He knew some about mythology and was smart enough to assume (wrongly) that there was an exit point. He was also outrageously tall.

_Why is everyone always taller than me?_

Nico dusted his pants off, watching small clouds of brown and gray settle on the floor.

“Let’s get going. We can’t waste more time.”

With nothing else to do the three men started walking.

As they moved further the little remaining light faded. Soon all the light in the tunnel was being produced by Will’s dagger.

“Does someone have a flashlight? Or maybe something that lights up? Cause it’s getting harder to see and I don’t think this dagger is enough.” asked Will. He turned to face the other two. Which wasn’t hard being the tunnel an average width.

“No? Why is your dagger glowing anyways?” Asked Sam looking genuinely worried. 

“It’s the celestial bronze. It just glows I guess.” Will shrugged. 

Nico listened to the conversation while searching the surrounding area. Most of it was just more rock which wasn’t helpful for the situation. 

“Great.” Will slumped his shoulders. “What are we going to do now?”

“I do have a lighter.”

“But what are we going to light?” Asked Nico.

“I’m a son of Apollo! I’ve got to be able to do something!” Will cried out in frustration. 

Will ran his hands through his hair in thought while Sam looked like he just saw a unicorn.

“So… your dads Apollo? How does… how does that work?” 

“Hm?” Will was pulled out of his thoughts as he stopped walking. “He’s just… my dad? Like he met my mom and they had me?”

“So, Apollo is just walking around main street?”

This caused Will and Nico to share a look.

“Um... not really?” Will moved his hands as if trying to explain an abstract thought. “The gods don’t really stick around. I mean… sometimes they’ll visit camp but not all the time.”

“Oh. But where would Apollo be if he’s not with his son?”

Nico could tell this would be an awkward conversation a mile away even in the dark.

“Let me give you a quick rundown Sam. The Greek gods sometimes have children with mortals. 99% of the time they don’t stick around. Most of the time the gods are on Olympus or in their own domains. Now we have places to be so let’s get moving.”

Nico moved forward with finality. 

Sam put his hands up in defeat before moving on after Will and Nico.

“Don’t take it personally Sam. It’s just a complicated topic.” Reassured Will. He turned his torso to face Sam. “Most demigods don’t really have a relationship with their parents.”

Shrugging he said, “It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Deadbeat parents hu? I can relate. At least you guys have other demigods.” Sam said.

Will nodded along.

“What’s with your parent’s Sam? If you don’t mind me asking.” Nico said, turning around to face Sam as well as stopping in his tracks.

“Well, my mom died when I was a baby so I never really knew her… and.” Sam paused a moment. “My dad was…” 

He struggled to finish his thoughts. Rubbing the sole of his foot along the dusty floor.

“It’s ok if you don’t want to talk about it.” Will added, “But what about your brother?”

“Oh, Dean’s great, he practically raised me you know?”

“I understand. My older sister raised me too.” Said Nico wistfully. He stared at the wall afterwards.

The three stood around in the tunnel. In the dark.

_God why is everything so awkward?_

“We still need to find a light source.” Added Sam.

Nico started to pay more attention to his surroundings. The walls were the same gray just darker and more vine covered. The floor was littered with dust, small pebbles, and bones?

“Do you see the bones? Or is it just me?” Asked Nico.

Both Sam and Will looked over. Their eyes trailing along the dusty floor before finally landing on small bones in the conner. 

“How old are those bones?” Asked Sam. His hand floated towards his belt. Probably his gun Nico thought. 

Nico stooped closer to the floor.

“A century. Maybe more.” Nico announced, “Don’t worry. It’s just a ferret.”

Nico moved to wave his hand.

“Wait I don’t think you sh- “Will was cut off by Sam’s startled mouth.

“Are you a necromancer?”

Nico stood up with an uncertain face. Reanimated ferret bones clinging to his aviator jacket.

“Kinda?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk when i'm posting next but let us hope it will be soon!  
> as always i send my best wishes and love (if you want it or not)


	9. New Words & Killing Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time fly's huh. guess this is my last post of 2020. also to all the spn fans. how are you?

Walking underground was terribly uncomfortable for Hazel. Every unfortunate or messy situation to happen was pushed to the front of her mind. Not very fun.

Hazel and Dean continued to walk into the stone tunnel. As the tunnel got steadily darker Hazel drew her sword to provide the little light it could.

“How does that thing do that? Is it magic or enchanted?” Asked Dean, he looked over cautiously. 

“It’s imperial gold. It has magic properties. I guess glowing is one of them.”

Dean seemed to be content with her answer.

“Can I hold it?"

Hazel looked over to Dean. He looked hopeful and a little excited.

“I mean… you can try. But mortals can’t touch imperial gold or celestial bronze.”

“Lemme try.”

Dean made a grabby motion with his hands.

She turned the blade handle towards Dean. Ready for him to take the blade. He reached to grab it but his hand fell through. Dean’s face scrunched up in surprised. Hazel watched him try a couple more times before sheathing her sword.

“See, I told you.”

Dean just shrugged and walked away. Hazel followed.

“So, ganked anything interesting?”

Hazel looked at Dean blankly, “What does ganked mean?”

Even after seven years of being in the modern world some phrases still didn’t make much sense to Hazel. Annabeth did take a week or so to explain the decades Hazel had missed but a lot of stuff wasn’t obvious to someone who grew up in the modern era. Nico had been the biggest help. He understood the unnatural feeling of being out of place. Leo helped as well, though Hazel though it was really an excuse to watch movies.

Dean looked at Hazel before speaking, “It means to kill, ya know?”

“Oh”

They walked for a couple more minutes. Neither knowing how to pass the time in the darkening tunnel.

“A couple weeks ago there was stray cyclops I had to deal with.”

“A cyclops? Like a one-eyed troll thing?” Dean asked with raised eyebrows.

“Yeah.”

“So… how’d you kill it?”

Hazel thought for a second, “I stabbed it in the back.”

“So that’s it? Just stab it and it’s dead?”

“Well, no…” Hazel took a moment to fix her thoughts, “You have to stab the monster in a certain spot also the power of the monster also is a factor.”

“Oh. I guess that makes sense.”

The two continued walking in an awkward yet not entirely unpleasant silence before reaching a fork in the tunnel. Both paths looked nearly identical but the left one radiated a faint peacefulness. Like a garden or a library.

“We should take the left.”

“The left looks better.”

They both spoke at the same time.

_Huh, maybe me and Dean do have stuff in common._

With no argument on which path to take the demigod and the hunter cautiously proceeded down the chosen path.

“Be careful. I’m pretty sure something happened here. Something big.” Warned Hazel, gripping her sword. 

“What makes you say that?”

“Just a feeling.”

“Oh come on!” Dean exclaimed, “Gotta give me something more than that!”

Hazel took a deep breath.  
“I can sense something powerful has died here. I don’t want to find out what ended its life.”

Dean nodded in agreement.

Soon the tunnel walls brightened up. The cool gray stones lightening to a warn terracotta brown. Hazel could make out the faintest of carving on the walls depicting a scrip along with some other figures and images. Dean looked up at the ceiling and saw 20-foot-high arches supporting the ceilings. Still, there was no sight of the sky.

“What is this place? And what the fuck is that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will i post soon? hopefully. maybe this will be in two parts???? idk


	10. Short But Somewhere?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short as _fuck_ but i wanna update just to let yall know i'm alive and still writing! so enjoy my first post of 2021.

“What do you mean ‘kinda’?”

Sam looked more than a little concerned as he stared at Nico. The reanimated ferret still clinging onto Nico’s jacket.

“I mean I’m not using necromancy. Therefore, I’m not a necromancer.” Answered Nico nonclonally as he continued to walk down the tunnel.

Will turned towards Same, “It’s fine. He does that kind of thing all the time.”

He turned to follow his boyfriend.

“But if it’s not necromancy then what is it?” Asked Sam as he caught up to Will and Nico.

Will thought for a moment. Eyes following the dusty floor.

“You should ask him.”

Sam nodded. But Will noticed he still seemed hesitant.

Before Will could say anything Nico suddenly stopped. Sam apparently wasn’t looking where he was going because he almost ran into Nico.

“Do you see any light?” Asked Nico after giving Sam a semi dirty look.

_Huh. Would you look at that._

A couple yards away a faint flicker could be seen. The light didn’t remind Will of the golden glow of the ferry. But light possibly meant the sun, which was outside, which was a way out of this dam tunnel.

“I do.” Said Will.

“Same here.” 

Nico turned to face both Sam and Will, “So let’s check it out.”

With a new found excitement the group ran/speed walked to the light. The closer Will got to the light the more he realized where it was coming form. The tunnel actually branched out to another smaller hallway. Unlike the larger tunnel which was made of a dull gray stone the hallway was made of a red brick. 

“Is stuff like this normal?” Asked Sam.

“What do you mean?” Said Nico.

“For the materials to be so different.”

“I guess? The labyrinth spans the world so I’m not surprised that these two tunnels are made of different materials. They could possibly be from different places.” Answered Nico.

Sam just kinda stood there.

“Are you ok dude? Cause your not looking so good.” Will said anxiously. He moved forward to face the hunter. “Sam?”

“Huh?” Sam said, “I’m fine, just rearranging my world view.”

“Ha, yeah I get it. When I first found out I had to take a couple of days.” Laughed Will. “So, let’s see this what this is all about.”

At that Nico pulled his sword out in all of its inky grandness and began the walk into the light. Slowly the gray stone faded into a rustic brick. The group walked for a couple more yards the brick hallway opened up to a small street, lit only by a flickering streetlamp.

“Hopefully we’re still in the US.” Added Will to Sam’s utter dismay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't keep learning important events via twitter. it's embarrassing


	11. Almost Dying Can Make Great Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me rant ok?
> 
> 1) lowkey a continuation of chapter 9
> 
> 2) this might be my longest chapter yet which is exciting!!!! also i have a new appreciation for fic writers who give up 3k chapters. sending my love to all of them!!!!
> 
> 3) i have no idea what Hazel, Will or Nico's exact ages are... like.... i know Sam and Dean are certified grown ups and Dean thought Nico and Will were teenagers but.... kinda thinking the three are late teens/early twenties. idk. anyone want's to help go for it and comment.
> 
> anyways plz enjoy the chapter!!!!!!

_What in the gods names was that?_

Taking Hazel’s attention away from the reddish-brown walls was a large beast. From the angle it was laying Hazel couldn’t get a good look at it’s features but the overall size indicated danger.

“What is this place? And what the fuck is that?” Dean whispered shouted. He looked honestly spooked and Hazel couldn’t blame him.

“I don’t know but I have the feeling we should leave.” Replied Hazel.

She grabbed Dean’s wrist and began a slow creep around the perimeter of the room. Dean seemed to get the sudden need for stealth. He very naturally followed Hazel in a steady creep around the beast.

Given her task at hand was very boring and (in theory) simple Hazel allowed herself to take a closer look at the carved walls. Looking closely Hazel noticed the carved writing looked like an early writing system, although which one she could not tell. The slightly larger images depicted farms and people. Hazel thought they looked like perfectly ordinary ruins.

Realizing she and Dean had reached a sort of halfway point she checked back in with the odd beast in the center of the chamber. Now she could see a scaly hide, thick legs, and multiple heads of a hydra.

_Oh my gods we’re in trouble_

Hazel turned around somewhat panicked to face Dean who didn’t seem to recognize the extreme danger they were in.

“What is it?” he whispered to Hazel, “Is it the weird as shit creature in the room?”

Hazel nodded.

“It’s a hydra. Hopefully it won’t wake up and try to kill use.”

Dean reached for his gun.

“And how would we kill it? Its heads regrow.”

“We have to burn it before it can kill us. At least that’s what I’ve heard from the myths and certain recent events.” Hazel replied while she tiptoed along the wall edges.

Dean looked up in surprise. “You’ve killed one of these before?”

“No.” Hazel shook her head, “But I’m friends with someone who has. He said the hydra was set on fire to kill. Although whether or not we need Greek fire is still not entirely clear.”

All of this talk about the awaiting danger made Hazel nervous.

“We need to find a way out of here. Now.”

Nodding in agreement Dean began to scan the surrounding area with Hazel.

As much as she disliked being underground there was no denying she knew her way around. Getting along with the program Hazel reached out with her senses to the stone. She didn’t know how to descried the feeling. The best comparison she could come up with was when she specifically looked for a color in her environment. The color always existed but she was just now noticing it.

_Ok, focus. Cause your not dying underground again._

Letting her mind wander Hazel sensed an opening a dozen or so feet away. She could tell it was a man-made exit from the evenness and symmetry of it.

She tugged on Dean’s jacket sleeve and whispered.

“There’s an exit over there,” she pointed to the corner of the chamber, “I don’t know where it goes but it’s not here so that’s better than anything.”

Dean nodded.

The demigod and the hunter began a more frantic pace along the chamber. Both making sure they didn’t cause to much noise thereby disturbing the hydra.

*thunderous sound*

Dean and Hazel turned quickly to the sound. Not wanting to put themselves in danger.

_Oh no._

One of the hydra’s many heads was slowly rising. As if it were searching for something specifically. Most likely a meal if Hazel’s past experiences meant anything.

She quickened her steps. Not wanting the hydra to catch her or Dean.

“Hurry up unless you want to become a monster meal!” Hazel basically hissed at Dean.

She drew her calvary sword.

They were halfway to the exit when a deafening roar shook the chamber.

“Holy fuck. Run!” shouted Dean.

They both broke out into a flat sprint. Trying to escape.

Before they could make to exit a glob of something was splattered in their path. It was a green-gray liquidly glob of acid. Hazel could see the edges beginning to eat away at the terracotta. 

They both had to duck and run.

“What now?” Shouted Dean, “How do we kill it?”

Hazel thought.

“Honestly? I don’t know. Cut off a head two grow back, it spits acid, and we have limited supply. I say we run and hope for the best.”

“Well, I- “Dean was cut short due to him having to duck from a mouthful of acid.

“Yeah, getting to the exit sounds like a plan.”

He and Hazel made a beeline for the exit, not stopping to be worried. Behind them the hydra was fully awakened. And greedy for a meal.

“Come on! It’s not th- “Hazel screamed out in pain.

The hydra’s acid had caught her right shoulder. Quickly burning through her tee-shirt and into her skin. Red blisters popped up.

“Hazel? HAZEL!” Dean turned around only to find Hazel on the floor. Her face was scrunched up and her shirt was stained red. He ran back to help her run with him while she swung her sword trying to keep the hydra at bay. 

Finally, they reached the archway leading to the exit. It was made of the same red terracotta and had the same carved inscriptions as the larger chamber.

“Oh my god I never want to go through that again.”

Dean was somewhat winded as he and Hazel walked through the exit tunnel.

*RRRAAAWWRRRRAHHHH*

They both jumped.

The hydra’s claws were attempting to pry open the stone. It’s large eye bearing down on the two humans with an ancient hunger.

“We need to get out of it’s line of sight.” Hazel gasped, “and then I need to get some med help.”

“yeah, yeah. Sounds good.”

While glancing back to the hydra Dean and Hazel made their final escape.

(((slight time skip cause I’m into writing rn)))

“Hey let’s get you cleaned up.”

Dean and Hazel had managed to find a neat little chamber with a small fountain. There was tile mosaics along the walls and fountain. Very clearly Roman in design.

“Yeah ok.” She wheezed, “what I would do for some ambrosia squares.”

Her face was scrunched up in pain as she washed her shoulder. The blisters had begun to pop and were oozing a discolored pus. Dean made a gagging face.

“What’s ambrosia?”

“It’s the food of the gods. A demigod can eat a certain amount to be healed.”

“Handy.” Dean searched the area, “I don’t see any bandages and I don’t have anything that could be helpful so I guess cleaning your shoulder is the best option.”

“Yeah. Once we meet up with your brother, I can see what Will can do.”

“How could he help?”

“At camp he’s a healer, being a son of Apollo and all.”

Dean nodded along.

Once Hazel had her shoulder decently cleaned up, she motioned for her and Dean to continue along the path. Over time the red terracotta shifted into a much darker stone. Hazel couldn’t identify the new setting but Dean looked like he was getting onto something.

“What is it Dean? DO you recognize anything?” Asked Hazel.

“Yeah. Looks like sewer system.”

“And you know this how?”

“I’ve been on hunts before. Trust me sewers are nothing new.”

_Ew._

“Wait,” Hazel’s mind was reeling, “But sewers are everywhere. You realize we could be anywhere right?”

“Yep. Let’s just hope they speak English yeah?”

And at that the two continued to walk towered whatever was waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i also might be working on some new WIPs.... *smirk* and i might discontinue We've Been Watching. love u all!!!!!


	12. Sweet, Sweet Google Translate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> surprise!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been almost a month and i'm sorry. but i have like 10 missing assignments and i now have to wake up at 7am for school so updates will now be rarer than they were! *whoooooooo*

The red brick only lasted so long. Soon Will could see the window panes of shops and bakeries. The streets were basked with the glow coming from the open windows. There weren’t very many people out so no one really noticed three new people out and about.

“What’s a delta doing here?” Sam asked, pointing to a swiftly fading delta letter on the brick.

“It’s the mark of the Labyrinth. If you know what you’re looking for, the mark shows where the entrances are.” Nico answered, “Come on, let’s find out where we are.”

And with that the tree began their search.

They passed a trinket shop displaying glass sculptures of animals and fruit. Another boutique held some vintage woman’s dresses and scarves in classic cuts. The next shop they came across was a simple bakery. The cookies, pies and cakes illuminated with fairy lights. Will could hear Nico’s stomach grumble.

“You’re hungry,” Will leaned over to speak to Nico, “let’s get some food, yeah?”

“Fine, but I only have three dollars.”

“Don’t worry I have some.” Sam added, “Let’s get something, yeah?”

He pushed open a bright green door.

*Ding*

“Welcome to Gabriel’s Cream- *gasp* Samsquatch?”

A brown-haired man was standing slack jawed holding a piping bag and a cupcake covered in green and blue frosting. Piping bag in had he slow set his tools down. His face reveling at least 7 emotions.

“What are you doing here?” 

He moved to meet Sam who looked just as surprised.

“Gabe what are you doing her? You’ve been MIA for months!”

To this Gabe just shrugged.

“What can I say? I wanted a simpler life.”

Will and Nico just bobbed their attention between this odd ring match. There was clearly a shared history but neither Sam nor Gabriel seemed to be blatantly hostile.

“But who am I kidding? Who are these lovely fellows?” Gabriel theatrically leaned over to see Will and Nico.

“I’m Will and this is my boyfriend Nico. Who are you?”

Gabriel took a scholarly pose, “Demigods yes?”

“How-?” Nico glared suspiciously at Gabriel. No doubt planning an attack if he became hostile.

“I kinda run in the godly being’s lane kiddo. It’s basically my job to know.”

Will didn’t remember any godly beings named Gabriel but right now he didn’t seem to want to kill him or Nico. And when dealing with immortal beings that was pretty important. But it didn’t make him trust Gabriel completely. 

“So, what are you?”

Gabriel paused.

“I’m an angel. One of the Godly ones.”

Nico burst out laughing, clutching his stomach he doubled over, almost in tears.

“No way in Hades. I’ve been almost everywhere and I’ve never met an angel.” Nico finished off with a smirk.

“You don’t believe me?”

If Will could put words to Gabriel’s expression it would have been borderline offended. 

“No, I don’t believe you. Why don’t you prove it?”

Nico and Gabriel had a stare off while Sam and Will looked at each other with uncertainly. 

“Yeah know” Sam started to move in between the two, “I can vouch for Gabe Nico. He really is an angel.”

Nico turned to stare at Sam.

Will knew he would have to step in before anything could get out of hand. 

“Devi calmare Nico. Se è davvero un angelo che sa cosa può fare?”

Nico and Will had a staring contest.

“Va bene ogni cosa.” Nico said with a huff, “And I still want something to eat.”

They looked over at Sam and Gabriel who were deep in an animated conversation.

Not wanting to get in the middle of whatever that was the two headed over to the bakeries display case.

Will had thought the bakery was normal, or at least normal once you factored an angel owned it. And it was to some extent. But the names were were things got... odd. For example the cakes were called things like Erotica 8 or Penelope the Third.

“Hey look at these.” Nico said softly.

Inside a glass dome was small cups of what looked like a brown pudding or cake. A note card called them 1930’s Brown Cups of Goodness (aka Hot Fudge Pudding Cups) as well as advertising them with no butter, eggs or milk.

“I think I used to have this. Back then.” He said those words with a softness Will didn’t hear often in public.

“Vuoi prenderli?”

Nico nodded while heading over to Sam. Presumably to get his wallet.

Will followed.

As they got closed both Sam and Gabriel stopped talking.

“Quanto costano le tazze di budino al cioccolato?” Nico asked Gabriel.

“Circa un dollaro ciascuno.” Replied Gabriel in perfect Italian.

Nico nodded approvingly.

“I think that’s what we’ll have.”

“Okie dokie!” Exclaimed Gabriel, “And what about you Sammy?”

“First don’t call me that. Second I’d like a croissant with jam.” 

Gabriel nodded as if he was listening although to Sam’s request but Will was partially sure he wasn’t.

“I’ll ring y’all right up them.”

Sam turned to Nico, “Why did you ask Gabriel your order in Italian?”

He just shrugged.

“If he’s an angel then I would expect his to know Italian. Just testing the waters.”

Sam let out a small huh as he turned to the counter to pay.

“So, what’s this Hot Fudge Pudding going to taste like?” Will asked Nico.

He gave Nico a minute to think.

“I honestly don't know. It’s been a long time sense I’ve last had them.”

Will nodded along to that when Sam came back with three plates.

“We should probably sit down somewhere and make a plan of some sort.”

“Good idea” Added Nico.

Even though they planned on brainstorming while eating it didn’t happen. All three of them were to involved with their food.

“So, Sam, you knew about angels huh?” Asked Will, trying to start a conversation.

“Yeah.”

“Well I didn’t see any wings or a harp so I’m assuming there’s something else that makes them... I don’t know... angelic?”

“They have a Grace that supplies their powers.”

“What type of powers?” Asked Nico.

“Healing, flying or more teleportation, they’re basically gods if you think about it.”

Nico thought about it.

“So they’re kinda like a supercharged demigod?”

“No... I guess like a minor god?”

Sam didn’t look completely confident in his answer but Will wasn’t going to judge.

“Let’s finish up eating and then we can see if Gabriel can help us.” Said Will to the approval of everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> You need to calm down Nico. If really is an angel who knows what he can do?  
> Fine, whatever.  
> Do you want to get them?  
> How much for the fudge pudding cups?  
> Around a buck each
> 
> hope u enjoyed this chapter!!!

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading!  
> comments are amazing.  
> i'll try to update very soon but i'm kinda a slow writer :)


End file.
